


The Cherubs

by FiveLeafClover



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveLeafClover/pseuds/FiveLeafClover
Summary: Ethan is tasked with looking after two babies while their father is with his wife. Not something Ethan really expected or is prepared for. Inspired by a prompt from Tumblr: Ethan With Babies.





	The Cherubs

**Author's Note:**

> [backdated fic, originally posted on fanfiction/net under the username InfinityAndOne, posted here 07/06/18]
> 
> Hello! Random one-shot here from something I saw while browsing Tumblr. It was literally 'Ethan with babies'. So, here I am writing Ethan with babies. Not sure how long this will be, but enjoy! And, please leave a review!

Ethan entered the relatives room, only to find the father with his two twin children. He had been instructed by Zoe to fetch the father. His wife had been brought in after a car accident, and she wasn't in a good way. Zoe told him that her husband needed to be by her side- she might not last much longer.

The father's head shot up at the sound of someone entering the staff room. He looked teary-eyed, but he was smiling. Although the smile didn't quite reach his eyes, the children- well, babies seemed happy enough. Ethan guessed they were only about 12 months- at the most. He looked at them warily before addressing the father. "Mr. Thompson, if you would like, you can see your wife." Ethan told him calmly. Mr. Thompson nodded gratefully and stood.

"Would you mind watching them?" The father nodded towards the two children- one of whom was in fits of giggles. God knows why. Ethan stood there for a couple of seconds, mouth wide open. He shut it almost instantly- realising how much of an idiot he seemed.

"Well...er...I guess..." Ethan stumbled. He'd never really been good with small children. Yes, he'd treated children before- but that only went down to toddlers. These were full-on babies!

"Please." He begged. "I really would like a few moments, alone, with my wife." Mr. Thompson sounded heart-broken at the prospect of his wife, so Ethan  _had_  to agree. It was only fair. Ethan nodded- trying to seem happy at the idea of being in a room, by himself, with two ankle biters. "Thank you. I'm really very grateful!" Mr. Thompson said, shaking Ethan's hand. He was just about to make his way out, when Ethan told him to stop. Mr. Thompson almost looked frightened.

"I don't even know their names." Ethan saw the trembling man blow out a shaky breath of relief.

"Amy and Tom." He told the young doctor simply, before heading out of the relatives room and shutting the door behind him- leaving the blonde to turn around and gaze upon the two little mites currently perched on the floor- giggling. The other seemed to have joined in too. Ethan almost thought they were communicating with each other.

As a doctor, he knew, scientifically, twins didn't have any special powers of mind-reading or anything, but, judging by the way they were acting, he could almost make out what they might have been saying.

_"Do you know something?" Tom said to Amy, who looked quizzically towards him with her big, brown, doe eyes. "Daddy smells!" Amy burst out laughing- coming out as high-pitched giggles. The sheer force of her amusement almost sent her falling backwards. But Tom didn't laugh- for he saw something that caught his eye. A yellow-haired man had walked in and was talking to his father in the language that babies didn't use. He wanted to learn that language. He knew 'Mama' and 'Dada'- though something told him they weren't proper words. They kept saying longer versions of the words that he couldn't quite grasp. Amy was the same, though he knew a word that she didn't. He knew 'idiot'. Though, whenever he said that, his dad would tell him not to. He didn't know why- he'd heard his dad say it to his mum before!_

_They continued talking for a bit, and Tom managed to get Amy to be quiet- just as their father went to walk out. He stopped at the door, and Tom couldn't comprehend what the two men were saying, so he talked to the quiet Amy again. "Do you think Daddy's leaving us?" Tom questioned sadly._

_"Maybe. He'll come back, though. He always comes back." Amy consoled her brother. Tom smiled cheekily. "What?"_

_"At least he smells better than Daddy!" The two twins were in fits of laughter that threatened to make them both fall back. They barely noticed their dad leaving or the door shutting behind him._

Ethan didn't know how to handle silent babies- let alone red-faced-out-of-breath-with-laughter babies. This was going to be harder than he thought- and he already thought it was a huge challenge.

"Okay...so..." Ethan muttered to himself- seeing the little tots quieten down and look towards him. His heart melted at the big brown eyes that the two children had. They were too adorable for words. "Right...er..." He continued talking to himself.  _What were their names again? Come on, Ethan! Amy and Tom!_  He mentally kicked himself for forgetting the names after all of 30 seconds.

Ethan kneeled down in front of the two children that were sat as happy as daisies on the floor- unaware that their mother was currently dying in RESUS. A shiver ran down Ethan's spine that chilled him to the bone. They might actually lose their mother at the sheer young age they were at. He would never be able to imagine that. "Hello!" He greeted them- smiling as softly as he could- aware his dimples were as broad as ever. The two babies smiled up at him. Ethan guessed it was because he was smiling. "I'm Ethan. Can you say that?" He asked gently.

Tom looked more up at him- looking like he was bracing himself for the challenge. "Eefan." Ethan let out a short laugh at the child's effort. Amy looked up at him too and repeated the exact same thing.

"Th. Th. Th." Ethan told them, taking to sitting cross-legged. Amy crawled onto his lap- it was only a short distance from where she was sitting previously. Tom snuggled up to his legs- almost competing with Amy.

"Eefan." Amy repeated- trying to get the ' _th_ ' that the man she was sitting on seemed to adamant about. She heard Tom copy her and looked at him almost annoyed.

Ethan gave up. They got the general gist of his name- he didn't need to go any further with it. It was good enough. He then felt a small pressure on his first two fingers- and looked down to find Amy clutching it. He smiled and didn't even try to withdraw his fingers.

Ethan realised he was growing to like the twins more and more as time went by. He got his other hand and started to tickle Tom, who- this time- fell to the floor, laughing hysterically. Even when Ethan stopped the tickling, Tom was still laughing. Amy let go of Ethan's fingers and Ethan took his change to tickle the girl as well. Not before long, they were both laughing- and Ethan found himself laughing too.

Once they had calmed down, Amy and Tom looked up towards Ethan- who, again, found their huge brown puppy eyes too cute. Ethan covered his face, then withdrew his hands and said the used-too-often game..."Peekaboo!" Ethan remembered his mother telling him that, as a baby, he would love that. Judging by the children's faces, they enjoyed it too.

There was so much pleasure found in being with Amy and Tom, and Ethan found he was growing to love playing with them. It got to the point where the two children were walking- well, stumbling- around the relatives room while Ethan was chasing them. The less glamourous part of that was Ethan was on all-fours to be on the same sort of level as Amy and Tom.

At the end of the time- Ethan didn't know how long it had been- all three of them were laughing together. The sound of Amy's and Tom's laughter could cheer anyone up. It was a sort of high-pitched giggle.

Then Mr. Thompson entered. Ethan stood up quickly- all the happiness going from him. Amy and Tom also stopped laughing- like they sensed something bad had happened.

"She's gone." Mr. Thompson told Ethan sadly- tears running down his cheeks. Ethan shook the man's had and apologised for his loss. Ethan watched the grieving man as he almost scooped up his children- resting them on his hips. "Thank you."

"They've been angels." Ethan said- smiling a soft smile that said so much. Mr. Thompson nodded and left- leaving Ethan in the relative's room.

The blonde doctor sat down and rested back- blowing out a sad breath. Those poor kids, that poor man. Ethan was thinking one happy thought that dismissed the sad ones. Little cherubs were definitely more appealing to be with than Ethan first thought.


End file.
